


【狮花】Sweet Shoot!!

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: ABO设定，但这不重要XD重点是可可爱爱的带崽日常！
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen





	【狮花】Sweet Shoot!!

  


“Daddy、Papa，我想玩球～”  


“可以啊。有什么爸爸们能帮上忙的吗，我的小公主？”  


“我要练习射门！你们有谁可以来当守门员吗？”  


“当然没问题。让Papa先去找副手套——”“唉，不是，等等，你要来？”  


特尔施特根本以为既然提到了“守门”这件事，那么在家里四舍五入就是直接指名了自己。结果这次，他的Omega抢了先，而阿尔蒂娅对这一安排还挺兴高采烈的？   


“怎么了？我也想体验一把你的位置呀。”在本场“一门之争”中领先身位的克罗地亚人朝他的Alpha作出一个可爱的抱歉表情，被取悦到的后者登时就没了半点儿异议。这时拉基蒂奇又问他：“家里现在还有守门员手套可以给我用吗？”  


“呃……那种东西以前基本交给球衣管理员保管的。”特尔施特根挠头，“可能陈列柜里会有吧。”他指的是那种闪闪发光的，金手套。  


于是一大一小两团金毛来到玻璃柜前，探头探脑。大的那只一手一个拿着奖杯在那儿掂量沉重，小的那只则在鼓舞她的Papa就挥舞着它们跟她较量。  


搞得特尔施特根连忙扑过去“救险”——开什么玩笑，他的奖杯们被玩砸了倒是事小，他的心肝们被砸到的话，他可得心疼死了。“我突然想起来，好像咱们卧室里有那么一副。”他如是说，然后带着两人去往对应的房间，从床头柜中翻出他们想要的东西。  


拉基蒂奇的神情瞬间复杂了起来：“我说，它为什么会被扔在这个地方。嗯……我好像对这个配色有印象，是不是……”欲言又止。  


“就是这副。”确认过眼神的德国人打开满载记忆的宝匣，“那天是你突然来了兴趣说要试试我戴着手套碰你【和谐】的感觉，我才把它拿回家。我还记得当晚——”  


快、停、下！  


飞速掩住阿尔蒂娅耳朵的伊万又羞又怒地瞪向马克。

  


……

  


当金发男子软绵绵地扑倒在地上时，皮球早已经滚入球网之中了。  


坐在自家草坪的外围，某退役门神对这场“巅峰之战”里的某位“同行”简直恶评如潮：你扑救无力！手型不精！脚步松散！反应迟钝！没一个动作像样！就你还想指导我们女儿吗？  


伊万：“噫。那你来你来。”  


于是马克便替换伊万披挂上阵。他思维敏捷，战法犀利，身手矫健，凝神静气——  


直到对上他们家小公主那温柔极了的眉眼……  


完蛋。  


不远处，被换下场的那一个颇为幸灾乐祸地举起手机记录着这一切。转手拉基蒂奇就把小视频po到了社交媒体，配文：  


是她！竟让昔日门神目送皮球入网，扑救成功率创历史最低hhh

  


-END-

顺手放一张某赛前的金毛密集区……金毛控极大满足^q^

  
所以狮子求求你快把头发留回来啊1551   


  



End file.
